


Caught in the Rain (Arthur Fleck x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Arthur Fleck - Fandom, Joker (2019), Joker (Film), Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Arthur get caught in the rain. Running for refuge in your apartment, one thing leads to another...
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/ Reader, Arthur Fleck/ You, Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Joker / Reader, Joker/ You
Kudos: 56





	Caught in the Rain (Arthur Fleck x Reader)

When you left the house to meet Arthur outside of HaHa’s, it had been overcast, but it didn’t look like rain. The gray sky was typical for the city, adding to the sense of grimy inequality. But by the time you were off the subway, it was pouring.

The garbage that lined the streets floated down the curb. You walked pushed up against the buildings to avoid getting splashed by passing taxis and buses.

You could see the metal door of HaHa’s and you hoped and prayed Arthur had an umbrella, or at a minimum a spare jacket. Not that it would matter, you were already soaked.

You opened the door and stood momentarily out of the rain. Your wet shoes made puddles around you. Under normal circumstances you wouldn’t go into the building, Arthur was nervous about being teased by his co-workers and you thought there was something sinister about Randall, so you wanted to avoid him too.

But today you didn’t care. You were totally soaked. Your hair stuck to the back of neck, and you could feel the water squeeze out of your shoes with every step you took.

Arthur finally came down the stairs. At first he was surprised to see you standing inside, but then he laughed shaking his head at the sight of you.

“You look lovely.” He teased grabbing a fist full of your hair, dramatically wringing it out.

“It’s raining in case you hadn’t noticed.” You said, leaning to kiss him.

“Uh-uh!” Arthur took a step back. “Don’t get me wet!”

You opened your mouth in mock disappointment before grabbing him in a tight embrace. You could feel a wet mark the size of your body growing on his shirt.

Arthur pretended to be mad again before he gently held your face between his hands and gave you a loving kiss, smiling softly against your lips.

“How bad is it raining?” He asked, cracking the door open to look outside.

You looked down at yourself, your pants sticking uncomfortably to your thighs. “Pretty bad.” You said dryly.

“I guess we’ll have to run for it then.” 

___

The run from HaHa’s to the subway was rough to say the least. Arthur almost got hit by a car as he ran across the street. You stepped in a pothole and ruined your shoes even more. By the time you got to the subway station you were freezing, dripping wet, and totally miserable.

Arthur was laughing. You didn’t know if he actually thought it was funny or if he was uncomfortable but the more you watched him standing, leaning against the station wall, doubled over, the more you found the situation funny too. You realized how you must have looked to the sensible businessmen with their long London Fog jackets and big black umbrellas: two Gotham City rats absolutely wet losing their shit in the train station.

___

You both stood at your stop, looking at the rain pouring down.

“At this point it doesn’t even make sense to run,” you said, “we might as well walk and just enjoy it.”

Arthur nodded at you, clearly not wanting to run either. It had taken you both almost the whole train ride to catch your breath anyways.

So, you walked, leisurely strolling down the street as people ran past you holding newspapers and briefcases over their heads to protect themselves from the downpour.

You and Arthur jumped in puddles, let yourself be splashed by passing vehicles. Your clothes were completely soaked through.

His pants clung dramatically to his legs, and you couldn’t help yourself as your eyes wandered to below his waistline. You subconsciously licked your lips at how delicious the wet pants made his body look, and you felt yourself grow wet in a different way.

Your heart beat a little faster and you cleared your throat.

“Arthur, maybe we should hurry home after all.”

He looked up at you sheepishly as he jumped in a puddle.

“Why? Is something wrong?”

“No,” you cleared your throat again. “No nothing is wrong; my clothes are just starting to feel uncomfortable.”

He nodded solemnly at you looking slowly down at your chest. You realized you weren’t wearing a bra. Your shirt was white. Arthur started to blush and grabbed your hand, speed walking home.

___

You got into the apartment and clothes, hair, everything was dripping.

“We should take our clothes off here by the door, so we don’t make a huge wet mess.” You said, although you had ulterior motives. Your cheeks burned as you and Arthur pulled off shoes, peeling your pants down off your wet legs.

It was embarrassing and sweet at the same time, stealing glances at each other as you both undressed.

Finally, you stood totally nude in front of each other. Arthur tried to give you privacy by looking down at his feet, but you guessed he must be having a hard time, as you too couldn’t help but lustfully look at his body.

“It’s okay Arthur, you can look at me.” You said, taking a step closer to him, and ran your hand down his arm.

Arthur slowly walked his eyes up your body. He blushed the whole time and you wanted to feel self-conscious but didn’t let yourself. You brought his hand up to your lips and gently kissed his fingers.

Arthur took your face between his hands and kissed you. His hands were cold, but his lips were warm, and you pulled him closer, pressing your body against his.

You sigh as Arthur dropped a hand to your waist, the feeling of his chest against yours and his hand spreading across your lower back drove you wild, and you felt a longing tug in your stomach.

“We should go get warm.” You said between kisses.

Arthur nodded and you took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

You were still wet but got into the bed anyway, the sheets catching on your damp arms and legs.

Laying next to each other, you began to kiss again.

Arthur pulled you on top of him, your hips fit comfortably on his. You could feel the warmth radiating from his body, and as he deepened the kiss, you moaned against him.

As you slowly made love, the sound of the rain on the window mixed with your passionate confessions. 


End file.
